L'Erudit et l'Amoureuse
by Pleesance
Summary: OS. " Laissez-moi vous conter une histoire que Poudlard a connu bien longtemps avant notre arrivée, mais dont la puissance nous touchera encore maintenant... "


**Bonjouuuuur !**

**Je vous présente ma première histoire placée dans l'univers de Poudlard. Laissez-vous charmer, envouter, séduire et tourmenter…**

**Mais surtout, bonne lecture =3 !**

« Cette histoire s'est déroulée longtemps avant notre arrivée à Poudlard, si longtemps que la date précise s'est effacée au fil des années… »

Il était de coutume, dans les dortoirs des jeunes filles de Gryffondor, de se raconter de temps en temps quelques anecdotes, rumeurs, ou encore légendes pouvant émouvoir leurs frêles cœurs.

« C'était une jeune fille de Serdaigle. Elle…

- Pourquoi Serdaigle et pas Gryffondor ? lui adressa une de ses colocataires. »

Elle eut droit un vif geste de la main lui intimant de se taire.

« Elle n'avait donc rien de particulier. Sa beauté ne surpassait pas celle des autres, son intelligence était tout ce qu'il y a de plus acceptable, et son vécu…

- Cette histoire n'a pas l'air très intéressante, grimaça une autre de ses amies. »

Cette dernière eut droit à un regard lourd de reproche qui la fit se recroqueviller sur elle-même :

« Vous me laissez la raconter jusqu'au bout oui ou non ? s'indigna la conteuse. »

Et le silence se fit.

« Je disais donc, son vécu était celui de toutes les adolescentes de son âge. Elle était née de parents sorciers, elle était rentrée à Poudlard à onze ans et avait déjà bien entamé sa quatrième année d'étude. Elle gravissait les escaliers des multiples étages du château pour se rendre dans sa tour. Cette semaine avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Les devoirs s'amoncelaient les uns sur les autres, et difficilement le sommeil parvenait à la gagner. Tout son être en subissait les conséquences. Ses mouvements étaient raides et confus, ses yeux douloureux et lourds, son esprit lent et embrumé… Elle imaginait déjà le supplice des derniers étages à gravir. D'un pas nonchalant, la Serdaigle alla se placer contre un mur et s'y laissa glisser. En quelques secondes, elle s'assoupit.

Ce fut l'éclat d'une lumière venant droit devant elle qui la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle refusa cependant d'ouvrir des yeux et se contenta d'émettre un grognement de protestation. Elle voulait dormir.

« Mademoiselle, vous devriez rentrer dans votre dortoir, conseilla une voix inconnue. »

L'élève ouvrit subitement les yeux, chercha la propriétaire de la voix. Mince ! Le couvre-feu ! Dans un élan de panique, elle tenta de se redresser mais ses jambes encore flasques protestèrent. Elle chancela maladroitement avant de prendre appui contre un tableau.

« Mademoiselle, tout va bien ? »

La voix la fit de nouveau sursauter. En levant son regard, elle s'aperçut que la clarté provenait de la peinture sur laquelle elle s'appuyait. A l'intérieur, une lampe à l'huile diffusait la lumière faiblement pour écarter le rideau de nuit. Sur la large table de bois qu'elle éclairait, des dizaines et des dizaines de livres s'éparpillaient négligemment mélangés à des rouleaux entiers de parchemins, des plumes bien abîmées et autre matériel d'intellect. Et devant la table se tenait un jeune homme. Son regard inquiet était visible à travers les longues mèches blondes qui lui barraient le visage. Jamais auparavent elle n'avait remarqué ce tableau et son habitant.

« Qui êtes vous ? murmura-t-elle, surprise.

- Je suis l'Erudit, et vous ?

- Styx, répondit-elle après un moment d'hésitation. »

Elle détailla la peinture et ce que la faible lueur de lampe ancienne laissait voir. Le décor semblait vieux de plusieurs siècles, mais l'Erudit lui, n'avait rien d'un vieux moustachu rebondit. Sa chevelure étrangement lisse atteignait ses épaules et il aurait facilement pu se les nouer dans la nuque. Sauf peut être ces longues brindilles fines qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Peut être essayait-il de dissimuler les cernes incrustée tout au tour de son regard lapis-lazuli. Il s'adressa de nouveau à elle, la faisant tressaillir :

« Eh bien Styx, il me semble que vous devriez retourner dans votre dortoir. »

Son ton doux et bienveillant ne lui en donnait pourtant pas envie.

« Je n'en ai pas trop envie, il y a trop d'escaliers, avoua-t-elle, ce qui déclencha un sourire chez son étrange interlocuteur. Pourrais-je rester un instant ici, le temps de trouver un peu de courage ?

- Mais avec plaisir, mademoiselle. »

Et pendant qu'elle retournait prendre appui contre le mur en fixant l'œuvre vivante, l'Erudit retourna sur sa chaise et feuilleta ses ouvrages. Elle l'observait avec curiosité. A tel point qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser quelques questions innocentes :

« Dites-moi, Monsieur l'Erudit, que cherchez vous dans vos livres ? »

Il eut un triste soupir.

« Malheureusement, la même chose que j'ai poursuivit toute ma vie sans jamais la trouver.

- Et quelle est donc cette chose ? Pourrais-je vous aider ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, avoua-t-il. Il s'agit là du cas fuyard de l'Amour.

- Ah oui, effectivement. »

C'était en effet, bien trop compliqué pour une jeune fille comme elle. Que pouvait-elle apporter de plus, elle, face à cette Erudit qui le recherchait depuis des centaines d'années sûrement ?

« Mais, pourquoi le rechercher ? questionna Styx, curieuse et touchée.

- Parce que c'est l'unique chose que je n'ai pas encore trouvée ! »

L'Erudit se mit alors à arpenter son cadre, pétillant d'excitation :

« Voilà deux cent ans que je parcours mes livres à la recherche d'une réponse ! Et d'ailleurs, sais-tu pourquoi l'on m'a peint ? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et frappa son poing dans sa main :

« Parce que, justement, je suis à la recherche de cette chose ! Et l'on à trouvé ça tellement pathétique que j'ai eu droit à mon tableau funéraire. Et maintenant, je me retrouve condamné à perpétuité à rechercher ce qui me glisse sans cesse entre les doigts… »

Son embrasement se stoppa aussi vite qu'il était venu et il retourna sur sa chaise, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Sa voix désespérée parvenait toujours aux oreilles de l'élève :

« Et maintenant, je suis presque la risée de tous. Parce que je ne l'ai jamais trouvé, parce qu'on me dit que c'est une tâche impossible et inutile. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre d'élèves qui se moquent de moi, qui me rient au visage… Mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit comme ça pour toujours. »

Styx ne trouvait pas sa cause inutile ou impossible. Ce n'était pas une chimère mythique qu'il poursuivait, c'était juste quelque chose de caché. Et c'est un regard plein de compassion qu'elle porta sur ce personnage désespéré :

« Erudit, je ne me moquerai pas de vous, vous m'avez même donné du courage.

- Comment ça ? l'interrogea-t-il en relevant la tête.

- Affronter des escaliers, ce n'est rien face au courage que vous manifestez en vous attaquant à l'Amour ! Je peux bien y arriver, pour vous.

Ces paroles eurent le mérite de faire sourire l'Erudit. Son regard transperça à travers ses mèches souples, rempli de gratitude. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et bien que la Serdaigle apprécie sa compagnie, il était temps de regagner un lit bien chaud. Peut être, qu'avant de sommeiller, elle pourrait trouver une solution au problème de son nouvel ami. Elle lui souhaita donc une bonne nuit et lui promit de revenir l'aider, le lendemain.

« Bonjour l'Erudit, alors, toujours pas trouvé ? »

Le soleil culminait dans la voute céleste, et le couloir de pierre baignait dans une atmosphère chaleureuse. Comme promis, Styx était revenu le voir après ses cours de la matinée. Son visage rayonnait de plaisir à l'idée de rencontrer de nouveau le tableau.

« Hélas non, ce n'est pas une journée de plus qui m'apportera la réponse, soupira l'Erudit. »

Mais une pointe de joie tintait dans sa voix.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, confessa-t-il dans un sourire sincère.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous pensez que j'allais vous apporter la réponse ? rétorqua-t-elle, malicieuse.

- Oh non ! Je n'en attends pas autant de toi, ta présence est suffisante. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Mais la nuit t'aurai peut être porté conseil ?

- Le seul conseil que je pourrais vous donner, c'est d'attendre sans jamais abandonner, Erudit.

- Merci pour ce judicieux conseil, Styx. »

Et sans un mot, l'élève retourna s'asseoir contre le mur, fixant le jeune homme. Le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble était plus sincère que toutes les secondes déjà écoulées dans sa vie. La joie leur venait tout seul, leurs discussions animées dérivaient tellement que le plus souvent, Styx restait avec lui jusque tard dans la nuit. Les instants passés à découvrir ce fascinant tableau glissaient les uns sur les autres dans une fluidité parfaite, et les instants passés à découvrir cette curieuse jeune fille apportaient douceur et réconfort à cet érudit lassé. Les jours passèrent, si bien qu'un mois complet s'était écoulé depuis leur première rencontre. Chaque jour de chaque semaine, Styx venait le retrouver en le questionnant sur l'avancée de ses travaux :

« Alors, toujours pas trouvé l'Erudit ?

- Pas plus qu'hier, Styx. Mais viens donc m'aider en me changeant les idées. »

Et ils discutaient, encore. Mais un jour, la conversation pris une tournure différente de toutes les précédentes. Ce jour là, l'Erudit attendait patiemment que Styx le rejoigne. Mais quand elle arriva, ce fut une mine triste qui lui fit face :

« Tu ne me demandes pas si ça avance ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme blond qui avait l'habitude de plus de vivacité.

- J'attendais que tu me tiennes au courant. »

Il eut droit à un mince sourire. Un soupir se fit entendre, et la Serdaigle s'assit, comme à son habitude.

« Je t'admire l'Erudit, tu sais ? »

S'il avait était vivant, la peinture de ses joues aurait sûrement viré au rouge pivoine.

« Mais pourquoi donc ? lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Parce que… Parce que toute ta vie, tu as fait ce que tu voulais. Le temps est passé, et tu as fait ce que tu voulais. Peut importe les remarques que tu as subit, ta vie qui a défilé, tu as fait ce que tu voulais.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, avoua l'homme avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

- Moi je sais. »

Le silence se fit. Prisonnier de son tableau, l'Erudit entendit le bourdonnement d'une angoisse lointaine. Le bruit se dispersa lorsque Styx parla de nouveau. Le sourire sincère qui habillait ses traits le rasséréna quelque peu :

« Dis moi l'Erudit, c'est quoi la différence entre la vraie vie et la vie de tableau ? Enfin… Est-ce que c'est beaucoup différent, pour toi ? »

A l'écoute de cette question, il fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien… Quand on devient tableau, on ne vit plus. On se rappelle un peu de sa vie, mais uniquement de ses actions les plus célèbres. La mémoire s'efface. Quant aux sentimentx, affections et émotions, on ne peut que s'en créer de nouvelles, on ne peut pas piocher dans celle de la vie passée.

- Ah. Et est-ce que ça à été dur pour toi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Non. Le plus dur, c'est d'être condamné à être la même personne pour l'éternité. Dans mon cas, l'Erudit à la recherche de ce qui ne peut être trouvé. »

Etrangement, le jeune homme eut l'impression d'avoir prononcé le plus atroce des discours. Jamais auparavant dans sa vie de peinture il n'avait ressentit un tel malaise. Le bourdonnement de l'angoisse contre attaqua, plus puissant :

« Styx, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Rien à part ce que je t'ai déjà confié.

- Je vois. »

Non, il ne comprenait rien du tout. Ce jour là, il n'y eut pas de longues conversations passionnées et entrecoupées d'éclats de rires et de sourires. Styx garda le silence, l'Erudit ses inquiétudes. Lorsque le soleil déclina, elle déclara d'un ton déterminé :

« L'Erudit, je dois y aller.

- Eh bien, à demain Styx.

- Non, je ne viendrai pas demain. »

Comment ? La phrase le figea.

« Non, je ne viendrai pas demain. Je te promets que je reviendrai, mais pas demain. »

Un étrange sentiment de descente naquit dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Il voyait bien qu'il ne fallait pas lui poser de questions, c'est pourquoi il déclara :

« Alors, j'attendrais que tu reviennes. »

Malgré tout, il ne put retenir la tristesse qui perçait dans ses mots.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, elle ne revint pas saluer l'Erudit. Le jour d'après non plus. La semaine d'après non plus. Le mois d'après non plus. L'année d'après non plus. Chaque jour, seul dans son tableau, il l'attendait. Peu de personne passaient dans son couloir, ce qui l'empêchait de la croiser par mégarde ou de demander souvent de ses nouvelles. Et même lorsqu'il allait de tableau en tableau, la plupart du temps, personne ne savait qui elle était. Mais lui, dans sa mémoire de tableau, il ne l'oubliait pas. Les longs jours éternels et les interminables moqueries étaient beaucoup plus difficiles à supporter maintenant qu'on lui avait enlevé son unique bonheur. Il perdait espoir. L'espoir de la revoir, et l'espoir d'arriver au bout de sa quête.

Trois années s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne la revoie à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle passa dans le couloir de pierre, il crut à une apparition. Elle avait certes grandit, maintenant en dernière année, mais ce qui le surprit le plus, c'est qu'elle avait tenu sa promesse. Elle était revenue le voir alors qu'il n'y croyait plus :

« Styx ! Styx c'est bien toi ? Styx je ne croyais plus que tu reviendrais un jour ! »

Il parlait vite comme s'il avait peur qu'elle passe son chemin. Mais après tout, elle l'avait bien évité tout ce temps, elle aurait bien pu continuer si elle ne voulait vraiment pas le revoir.

« Styx, tu as tenu ta promesse ! Qu'as-tu fais ces trois dernières années ? Tu as beaucoup grandit, mais au fond, je suis sûr que tu es la même, débitait-il sans s'arrêter. »

Ses mains s'agitaient dans tous les sens, et sans grands yeux bleus miroitaient de soulagement.

« Je me demandais chaque jour ce que tu devenais, pourquoi tu ne passais plus. Mais pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Après tant de temps ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Styx je me – Styx ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

En face du tableau, la jeune fille brune avait déposé d'étranges instruments. Un chevalet agrémenté d'une toile vierge trônait dans le couloir. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit apparaître une chaise ainsi qu'une palette de peinture et des pinceaux magiques. Et, sans un mot ou un regard envers l'Erudit, elle commença à peindre.

« Que fais-tu ? murmura l'Erudit, désemparé.

- Je peins.

- Que peins-tu ?

- Moi. »

La peinture ordinairement calme se transforma en tableau d'horreur.

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Je t'ai répondu. »

Soudain, face à tant de désinvolture, ses traits se durcirent et sa voix devint grave et menaçante. Sourcils froncés, l'Erudit n'avait plus rien du jeune homme lassé des dernières années :

« Styx, je te demande de me dire ce que tu as derrière la tête !

- Te dire quoi ? Je t'ai déjà tout dit la dernière fois. »

Contre toute attente, elle leva vers l'Erudit son regard lourd et profond. On pouvait y lire toute sa détermination. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle articula ces mots en le fixant :

« Erudit, je t'ai dit que je voulais être comme toi. Passer ma vie à faire ce que je désire. Malgré le temps qui passe, je veux être celle que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est devenir peinture.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'horrifia le jeune blond. Tu ne pourras pas !

- Si je peux ! Je sais ce que je vais faire, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton mordant. Pendant ces trois dernières années, j'ai appris à peindre pour être fidèle à moi-même. Et j'ai appris comment tout faire moi-même. Je dois (elle donne un coup de pinceau) déverser à chaque fois (un autre coup) un peu de ma vie (encore un) grâce à la magie.

Face à son obstination, l'Erudit ne sut comment réagir. La panique l'envahit.

- De toute façon, ça ne marchera pas.

- Oh que si.

Il ne lui adressa plus la parole. Chaque soir, il la vit se placer devant lui et commencer à peindre son autoportrait, et chaque soir, il sentait la vie la quitter peu à peu. Rongé par l'inquiétude, il en était presque à la supplier de cesser ce massacre. Mais il ne lui disait rien. Et elle ne lui disait rien. Jusqu'au soir où elle eut terminé son œuvre.

« Voilà, murmura la jeune fille pâle et affaiblie. Bientôt, je devrais prendre vie dans le tableau.

- Ca ne marchera pas, soupira l'Erudit.

- Si. »

Et ils attendirent. Mais comme annoncé, rien ne se passa. Le tableau resta figé comme une banale œuvre moldue. Styx commença à s'impatienter pendant que l'Erudit soufflait de soulagement.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! commença-t-elle à crier.

- Parce que ce n'est pas encore le moment idiote ! Retourne vivre avec les sorciers de ton âge !

- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Tu sais pourquoi ! S'il te plait, dis-moi pourquoi…, lui supplia-t-elle.

Il détourna le regard.

« Non. »

Styx lui adressa le regard le plus coléreux qu'elle puisse dénicher, puis alla se recroqueviller contre le mur. Sa peinture, finie, la fixait, immobile.

« Je devrais le savoir pourtant… Je devrais y arriver… J'ai tout mis dans ce tableau… J'en suis presque morte… »

Elle se stoppa net en redressant la tête. Le visage de l'Erudit se décomposa.

« Erudit… Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on avait trouvé tellement pathétique ta quête…

- Non…

- Qu'on t'avait offert un tableau funéraire ?

- S'il te plait…

Un silence désagréable s'installa.

- Non Styx ! NON ! hurla l'impuissante peinture.

Le mur était froid derrière elle. Il était en pierre. En face d'elle se trouvait un autre mur en pierre. A se droite et à sa gauche, elle vit successivement un décor de forêt puis une étrange pièce baignée de lumière et de livres. Curieuse, elle se décida pour ce dernier lieu et franchit la limite de son cadre. A présent, autour d'elle s'éparpillaient des dizaines et des dizaines d'ouvrages sur une table en bois massif. La lueur gaie qu'elle avait aperçue provenait d'une lampe à huile. Juste à côté se trouvait un jeune homme blond au doux regard azur. Il ne la quittait pas du regard :

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, douce.

- Je suis l'Erudit, et vous ?

- Je suis l'Amoureuse. »

Il lui adressa un faible sourire auquel elle répondit. L'Erudit l'observait, le regard lourd de chagrin. Elle tournait la tête à droite à gauche en examinant le tableau sous tous les angles. Elle déclara soudain, pleine de vivacité :

« Dites-moi, Monsieur l'Erudit, que recherchez vous dans tous ces livres ?

- Je ne recherche plus rien, je l'ai trouvé.

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Quelque chose qui a nécessité toute une vie, plusieurs siècles inutiles, plus une autre vie. »

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lents, retenant un soupir.

« Mais finalement, le seul regret que j'ai, c'est qu'il m'ait fallut l'aide de quelqu'un pour le trouver. Mais trêve de bavardages. Que diriez-vous d'une visite des différents tableaux de ce château en ma compagnie ? »

Il lui tendit la main, le visage fendu d'un merveilleux sourire. L'Amoureuse eut l'air d'hésiter et balayant la pièce du regard :

« Mais, et vos livres… ?

- Puisque je vous ai dit que j'ai déjà trouvé ce que je cherchais. »

Elle accepta donc ce bras que lui tendait le jeune homme, et ils disparurent hors du cadre avec le sentiment qu'ils ne leur manquaient plus rien. »

Silence.

« C'est… C'est trop… C'est trop triste ! pleurnicha une jeune Gryffondor avant de jeter dans un coussin.

- Vous voyez, vous avez bien fait de m'écouter, s'enorgueilli la conteuse.

- Mais… Mais pourquoi Serdaigle et pas Gryffondor…? »

Un coussin vola dans le dortoir, mettant définitivement fin au débat et laissant dans leurs esprit l'image de l'Erudit et l'Amoureuse enfin côte à côte.


End file.
